A Christmas Story
by Mikell
Summary: When unexpected visitors arrive on a snowy pre-Christmas afternoon, Mary Mikell tells them a story. A thank-you Gift-fic for Lion of Judah. COMPLETE


**A/N: Today I received a package. It made me laugh, smile and nearly cry... So this fic is a thank you to my friend Brynna, for sending Leo to my house.**

**And Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone here on Fan-fic. May you all enjoy a blessed and joyous season, no matter which holiday you celebrate. May God bless you.**

**EDITED:**

**How could I have forgotten?! I own no turtles, mutant, ninja or otherwise (except some lovely plushies, but they, unfortunately, do not kick bad-guy butt). **

**I also do not own the story of the Gifts. It is an old Christmas fable I've always been rather fond of.  
**

**

* * *

**

_A Christmas Gift_  
~~~

Mary Mikell frowned. Everything was going wrong this week. _Everything._ Another fight with her husband, a call from the school regarding her son's behavior…

_When are they going to realize he's a little _boy_?_ She wondered bitterly. _They _all_ have "ADD" at this age._

A sound on the porch derailed her train of thought.

_What on earth? I'm not expecting anyone…_

She hurried to the door. Seeing two bundled figures through the window, she hesitated.

_We're not expecting any deliveries. Who are these guys?_

Being at home alone made her cautious, but her heavy walking stick stood ready, as always, behind the door, and it was broad daylight. She could see her neighbor's car in the driveway. Feeling a little less hesitant, she opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"Hiya, Mikell. Didya miss us?" piped a familiar voice.

"_Mikey_?"

"Hi, Mary. Can we come in? It's kind of cold out here," said the other figure.

"Leonardo?"

Mary stepped back, feeling a bit dizzy. She'd written the boys visiting before, but it had always been _her _idea. They'd never simply shown up. Well, except that one time when Michelangelo was hiding from Raph, but she'd kind of let herself in for that one, saying she'd protect him.

"Get in here, you two," she said when Leonardo hesitated. "You're right, it's freezing outside."

The two turtles hustled inside and Mary shut the door. She turned to face them, her hands on her hips. Mikey was smiling broadly under a knit cap, his face barely showing through the folds of an orange scarf. They both wore parkas, mittens, heavy pants and boots.

"Well, I'm glad to see you boys at least bundled up for the weather," she said, turning a critical eye on Leonardo. He was shivering slightly, despite the heavy clothing.

"That wind is brutal," he said, forcing a smile

"Why don't you guys go in by the coal stove and warm up? I'll make some tea."

"Don't ya have any hot cocoa, Author?" Mikey piped up. Leo elbowed him. "Ow! What?"

"Mikey, it's not polite…" Leo lectured, but Mikell caught his hand, startling him out of his speech.

"Leo, it's ok," she said, leading him firmly into the living room. "Now come out here and get _warm._ Don will never forgive me if I let you two catch pneumonia. Not to mention what Splinter would say."

She stood for a moment until the two shivering turtles unbundled and huddled close to the warmth of the heater. "Be careful now, that glass is hot," she warned.

"I'd never have guessed by the bright orange glow," remarked Michelangelo, earning another brotherly elbow in the ribs.

Mary snickered. "Well, Mike, we all know how prone _you_ are to getting into trouble with anything that _glows_," she teased.

"Aww, just because I touched _one_ crystal," grumbled Mikey.

Leonardo met Mary's eyes and a slight smirk crossed his face. She returned his grin.

_Well, it looks like he's starting to relax a little. I wonder how long it will take him to tell me why they're here? Must be some kind of problem, for them to venture out in this weather, _she thought.

The woman went into the kitchen, leaving the turtles to shed the rest of their bulky winter gear, and put on a pot of water to heat. She got out the milk and poured a generous cup into a pan for hot cocoa. She paused and added a second large cup to the pan, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

_He'll never admit it, after giving Mike a hard time for asking, but I bet Leo will prefer the cocoa over my Red Rose tea as well,_ she thought.

She got the chocolate syrup from the cupboard, turned and dropped it with a startled cry. "Michelangelo!"

"Aww, sorry, Author," said the orange-banded turtle, backing up a step. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Good grief, Mikey," scolded Mikell. "You do that _all the time._" I swear, I'm going to make you guys start wearing bells."

"It wouldn't help," said Leonardo from the doorway. "It's a ninja thing."

"Perfect," grumbled Mary, turning to the pan. She added a generous squirt of the chocolate syrup and stirred. "So, what are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"It was Brynna's idea," Mike chirped.

Mary turned to look at him. "Brynna? You mean, _Lion of Judah_? From Fanfic?"

"Yeah." Leonardo sounded less amused. "She said she'd send me to your house, remember?"

Mary stared. "She… You mean, Brynna _sent_ you?"

"Yep." Mikey grinned. "Put a postage stamp on and, ta-da! Here we are!"

"Oh! Oh, that's so sweet," said Mary. "I'm going to have to send her a card!"

Leonardo groaned. "For goodnessakes, Mikell, don't _encourage_ her. One ride in a postal truck was enough." He rubbed his arm. "Those things are cramped, you know?"

"Aww," Mary tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. "You mean she actually got you guys into an envelope?"

"Well…" Leonardo scowled, and Mary shook her head, giggling.

"Ok, well I know you didn't fit in a _regular_ envelope."

"Close enough," grumbled Leonardo.

"So, where's the cocoa?" asked Michelangelo, undaunted by his brother's glare. Mary caught the faint look of longing that passed over Leo's features and smiled, pouring a large cup of cocoa.

"Do you want whipped cream on yours, Mike?" she asked sweetly, suppressing a giggle and avoiding Leonardo's eyes.

"Yes, please," said Mikey, beaming.

Mary set the steaming cup on the table, complete with a generous dollop of whipped cream and a peppermint stick.

"Wow, thanks, Mikell. You're the best." Mikey grinned and slurped from the mug. "Mmmmmm."

"And for Leo…" Mary busied herself at the stove, hiding what she was doing by keeping her body between herself and the turtles. She turned with a flourish, not bothering to hide her grin as she brought the second cup to the table. "A nice cup of tea."

Leonardo stared at the cup in front of him. "Umm, Mikell? Did you really put whipped cream and peppermint in my… tea?"

The woman laughed. The confused look on his face was priceless. "No, Leonardo, you goof. It's cocoa."

Leo hesitated. "Thanks," he said finally.

Mary laughed again. "Sorry, Leo. You're just too much fun to tease," she said, sinking into a chair.

Leonardo grinned ruefully. "Ha ha," he said, but took a sip of the warm beverage with an appreciative smile.

Mikey snickered. "Heh, she got you, Bro."

"Yeah, Mike, whatever." Leonardo rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "So, Mikell, what are you going to do now that the series is over?"

Mary smiled. "Who says it's over?" she asked, putting on an innocent face.

Leonardo almost choked on his cocoa. "What? I thought… but we're all…"

"Relax, Leo. Haven't I always taken good care of you guys?" The blue-banded turtle shot Mary a dark look and she smiled a bit ruefully. "Ok, well, you always get home safely in the end, right?"

"I… guess," said Leonardo slowly. He stared into his cup, as if he could find the secret to the author's next story there. "You do realize, don't you, that Skylar is already crawling?" he asked finally. "She had Raph's sai the other day. And Don caught her trying to pull the toaster down on her head in the kitchen…"

"That's my girl, exploring, getting ready to start her weapons training…" Michelangelo grinned proudly.

"She takes after her father, all right," said Leo, glancing at the author.

Mary hid her giggle behind her hand. "If anyone deserves to have a child who acts just like him, it's Mike," she said with a grin.

"Yep. She's gonna be an ultra-cool ninja, just like her dad," said Michelangelo, unperturbed.

Mary's laughter burst forth then. She laughed harder at the bewildered look the orange-banded turtle was giving her.

"Oh, Mikey," she gasped between giggles. "You really are just too much."

"Yes, well Kouki isn't far behind," Leo pressed on. "He'll be into everything too, before we know it."

"He won't be as bad," said Mary calmly. "He's a quieter baby, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Leo reluctantly.

"Don't _worry_, Leonardo. You'll have your _own_ hands full soon enough," said Mary with a grin.

"Do you mean, Sierra…" Leo's face went a little pale.

"Don't _worry_," said the author, smirking. Watching him fidget, her smile faded. "Leo, seriously. It'll be fine, I promise. You know I only want your family to be happy."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I know. I just… I worry about being able to give Sierra everything she deserves. Having a family is a big responsibility, you know?"

"Leo… do you know the story about the gifts?" asked the author softly.

"Which one?" He looked up.

"Cool! Story time!" Mikey grinned. "Are there laser-guns? Because no story is really complete without lasers, Mikell."

Mary shook her head, grinning. "Come on, in the living room. I'll tell you about it."

The turtles gathered up their cups, and followed the author into the living room. They sank into the couch cushions. Mary sat down in the small chair, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

"See… Now I'm not a good story teller, so you'll have to bear with me, ok?"

"Sure." Leonardo settled back, taking another sip of cocoa.

"Well, there was this young couple." Mary smiled. "They were in love… so deeply in love. But, being young and newly married, money was tight."

"Aww, it's too bad they didn't have laser guns," said Michelangelo.

"Shut up, Mikey." Leonardo looked expectantly at the author. "So, what was the problem?"

"Christmas." Mary sat back with a smile. "It was Christmas. And Bella… with all her saving and scrimping, had only saved ninety eight cents."

"Wait, what? Isn't your dog named Bella?"

"Shut up, Mikey," said Leo, elbowing his brother.

"The man's name was…" The author glanced at Mikey. "Lee."

Michelangelo snorted. "Heheh, Lee. And he went with _Bella._ The _dog._"

Mikell laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, Mike."

"So what happened?" asked Leonardo, shaking his head.

"Well… it was Christmas, like I said," said Mikell. And Bella," she ignored Michelangelo's snort. "Wanted to buy Lee a present, but she was only able to save ninty-seven cents."

"I thought she had ninety-eight cents, dudette," said Mikey, frowning.

"So she lost a penny somewhere, chuckle-head," said Leo, shoving his brother's shoulder. "Shut up and listen."

"The _point,_" said Mary Mikell, wondering why she'd begun telling the story at all, "is that she didn't have enough to buy him a present. She was devastated. She _loved_ him, and wanted more than anything in the world, to be able to buy something for him, something really special, that would express to him how much she loved him."

Leonardo was watching the author now, his expression unreadable. "So, what did she do?" he asked quietly.

"Bella had one thing of value in all the world. Her hair was long and luxurious. When she let it down loose, it hung nearly to her knees. It was her one treasure, her pride and joy. Lee loved her hair. He loved to run his fingers through her silk tresses, loved to watch her brush it, and often commented on how fortunate he was to be married to such a beautiful woman."

Leonardo nodded slowly, and Mary smiled. She knew how fascinated all the boys were with their wives' hair. She'd _written _the romance series after all.

"Bella knew what she had to do," she said softly. "So she went to the local wig shop. She… cut her hair and sold it."

Michelangelo gasped, staring. "She… sold her hair? Dude."

Mary nodded, with a faint smile. "She did. Cut it short and sold the length she'd taken years to grow.

"What did… Lee… say?" asked Leonardo softly.

"Bella was worried." Mary leaned back in the chair, crossing her ankles primly and folding her hands in her lap. "She was afraid he'd be angry, but she wanted so very badly to buy him a truly special present for Christmas. And she knew just the thing. You see, Lee, he owned a gold watch."

"Dude had a watch? Not a laser gun? Man… this story sucks," complained Michelangelo.

Leonardo shot his brother a glare. "Shut _up_, Mikey."

Mikell ignored them. "Lee had a golden watch, but no chain to keep it on. He had only a humble leather strap, a poor decoration for such a fine watch. Bella rushed to the store, her heart pounding wildly as she made her purchase. She carried the precious bundle home again, clutched close to her breast, her tears falling like rain. Her beautiful hair was gone, but she had the gift for Lee. Her Christmas could not have been more complete."

Even Michelangelo was watching her now. "So, what happened, Dudette? Was Lee ticked that she cut her hair?"

"Lee came in that night late, looking a bit strained and worn, but happy, so happy, as if he had a secret. He smiled, kissing his dear Bella, who had hidden her shorn hair under a cap, unable to bear allowing him to see it before she gave him her gift. She couldn't wait another moment, so Bella produced her wrapped gift, presenting it shyly to Lee. She watched as he opened it. His expression was one of unadulterated joy… for a moment."

Leonardo's dark eyes were intense, but Mary met his gaze steadily.

"So, did she tell him what she'd done?" he asked softly.

Mary shook her head. "Lee thanked her, kissing her soundly once more, but there were tears in his eyes. Bella was devastated, thinking that her gift did not please her love. She touched his cheek, asking him what was wrong, but he just shook his head. _Let me give you your gift,_ he said, and placed into her hand a small package wrapped in delicate tissue. With trembling fingers, Bella opened the paper and gasped."

"What? Did he give her a laser-gun?" asked Mikey.

Mary shook her head. "They were combs," she said softly. "Combs to wear in her hair… that she'd sold to buy him the chain for his watch."

"Duuuuude," breathed Mikey softly.

"Yeah." Mary smiled. "Bella's tears slid down her cheeks. The combs were so expensive… she'd never _dreamed_ Lee would be able to purchase them for her. She looked up into his eyes, questioning, and found tears wetting his cheeks as well, but he was smiling. _Do you like them?_ He asked.

_They're beautiful. Oh… but Lee… I… I sold my hair, to buy your watch chain my love,_ she told him. Lee stared at her."

"Why? How… how did he get the combs?" asked Leonardo.

"He'd sold his watch, to buy her the combs," said Mary softly.

Michelangelo burst into a fit of laughter. "He sold the watch… an' she sold her hair… Oh, man."

"The point is, Mikey," said Mary quietly, "They were still happy, even though they'd given up their most precious things, because they realized that night that each of them would give up _anything_ for the other's happiness. That is a precious gift indeed."

Leonardo's dark eyes never left the author's face. "Love. That was the real gift, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"I still say they should have sold everything and bought laser guns," said Michelangelo, shaking his head. "_Piiuu, piiuu!_" Mike pointed his finger like a gun, making laser sounds.

"Oh, Mikey." Leo rolled his eyes, making Mary giggle. He looked at the author with a faint smile. "We should be getting back," he said, standing up.

"Already?" Mary stood up too.

"Well, I heard Sarah's going to start a new fic soon," said Leonardo. "I want to be prepared."

"That's true. I think she's writing something about Mikey this time," said Mary seriously, fighting down a smirk at the way Mike's face went pale.

"Dude, _DuckiePray_ is writing a fic about _me?_" Mikey's voice squeaked. "Umm, Mikell, uh… that was… really good cocoa. And… and I'm still your favorite, right? I mean, maybe I could… hang out for a couple days? I could help Arek with his homework…"

"Oh, look at the time." Mary Mikell smiled widely, handing Michelangelo his coat. "I'm sure the girls will be worried if you don't get home soon," she said.

Leonardo shrugged into his parka, wrapping his scarf carefully around his face. He grabbed Mike's arm and shoved the coat onto his squirming brother. "Come on, Mike," he said with a smirk. "You can't hide out at Mikell's forever."

"Aww, Leo…"

"Don't worry, Mike. You know Sarah loves you guys," said Mary with a grin.

"Yeah, she loved Raph right into amnesia," grumbled Michelangelo.

"Bye, Mary," said Leonardo, dragging his reluctant brother toward the door. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Leonardo," she answered with a smile. "Take care of yourself, ok?"

"We will."

She watched them trundle off down the walk as Don pulled up in the Battleshell. Mary waved as the truck pulled away. She closed the door, leaning her head against the cool surface for a moment.

_Thanks, Brynna,_ she thought. _For giving me a chance to remember what really matters. Love. That's the real gift. And friendship._ She drew a deep breath and went into the living room to clear up the cups.

Mary Mikell paused. She picked up a small crocheted turtle plushie with a blue band around its face and, snuggling it close for a moment, she smiled.


End file.
